1189
Quentin and Desmond escape from prison, however Desmond is shot. Synopsis Teaser : There are many secrets in the great house of Collinwood. Daphne has discovered Gabriel's secret life. He has admitted to her that he killed his own wife, Edith. But instead of killing Daphne, Gabriel decides to hold her for ransom. Ransom Gerard will gladly pay after Quentin is beheaded. So, bound and gagged, Daphne lies in an unused room in the deserted east wing. Joanna, concerned by her sister's absence, hears a noise and she goes to investigate, not knowing she is taking her life in her hands. Joanna leaves the hallway before Gabriel can strangle her. Act I The next day, Joanna goes downstairs and sees Gabriel in the foyer. She sadly says she still hasn’t seen Daphne, and Gabriel promises to let her know if he sees her. Joanna asks if anyone ever uses the East Wing at Collinwood, because she heard someone go in there the previous night. A nervous Gabriel says no one has entered the wing in years, and she probably heard a ghost. Joanna tells him she doesn’t believe in ghosts, and leaves the house. Joanna visits Quentin in his jail cell, and wants to help break him and Desmond out. She offers to take him away to England on a ship that leaves that night at 11:30. Quentin is conflicted about leaving Tad behind, but eventually agrees to go with her, on the condition that Joanna tells Daphne. Act II Joanna secretly meets with Leticia at the docks in the village and tells her of the escape plan, but Leticia’s second sight tells her it’s going to fail. Leticia realizes that Joanna has no intentions of informing Daphne about the breakout. Joanna tries to convince Leticia to come on the boat, but she doesn’t think Desmond would want that. Leticia decides to leave, but promises to keep everything a secret. At Collinwood, Gabriel tells Leticia that Daphne is missing, and tries to cast blame on Gerard. The clock strikes 11 p.m., and Leticia starts to grow nervous. Meanwhile, Quentin fakes a stomach injury at the jail to get a guard to open his cell. He knocks the guard out and escapes. Act III Quentin unlocks Desmond from his cell, but the guard regains consciousness and shoots Desmond. Quentin knocks him out again, and leaves the jail with an injured Desmond. Joanna meets with Quentin and a seriously wounded Desmond at the docks. Leticia arrives and tells Quentin that Daphne has gone missing, and suspects Gerard may be behind her disappearance. Leticia sees Desmond and his gunshot wound, and starts to cry. Act IV Leticia leaves to find Julia, so she can treat Desmond’s wound. Quentin decides that he can’t leave without Daphne, and laments to Desmond that they “almost made it.” Joanna tries to convince him to get on the boat for England, but Quentin tells her he can’t live without Daphne. Later, Leticia returns to Desmond and tells him that Julia is on her way. The two confess their love for each other, and wish they were on the ship. In the East Wing, Gabriel again sees Parallel Time, where a parallel Gabriel talks with Stella about how much he likes to drink. He tries to flirt with her, but Stella rebuffs him. Gabriel admits to himself that Flora hired a good secretary. Stella asks why everyone locks their doors at night, but Gabriel instead warns her to leave Collinwood while she still can. After he exits the room, someone approaches Stella with a knife, but she closes the doors before the regular-time Gabriel can see who it is. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: Living in this house, Leticia, I can only expect the worst. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins / Gabriel Collins (PT) * Gaye Edmond as Stella Young * Charles Rush as Guard (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Gabriel Collins (PT). This was the fifth and final role played by actor Christopher Pennock in the original series. * Closing credits scene: Abandoned fishing shack. Story * There is a boat at Indian Cove leaving Collinsport for England, which Quentin is to escape on. Joanna knows the captain named Miles. * In Parallel Time, Quentin has been away for seven years, where he spent time in prison. * In 1204, it is revealed that Justin Collins attacked Stella as witnessed here by Gabriel. * TIMELINE: At 11:30pm tonight the boat which Quentin is to escape on sets off. 11pm: Leticia at Collinwood with Gabriel. The boat heading for England has just left. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Gabriel enters the drawing room, camera cables can be seen along the floor. * It is stated to have been tonight when Daphne attacked Gerard, as seen in 1187. However, a day change has occurred since then, so it would have been yesterday at the very least. * Gabriel tells Joanna that he's in mourning for his wife. However, Edith's death hasn't yet been made public. * Referring to Daphne, Gabriel tells Joanna that "I'll let your wife know if I see her." * When Gabriel and Letisha are in the drawing room together, you can see a camera on the left side of the screen. * The angle that Gabriel is looking in on the parallel time room is off. When he is outside looking in, the people he is watching are directly in front of him. The door he is watching from should be towards the back of the room. When the view is from the inside of the room, you can see Gabriel is farther towards the back of the room. * Regarding the escape plan...Quentin knocks out the guard but doesn't take his gun....he takes his keys but doesn't lock him in the cell....come on, man!!! lol Category:Dark Shadows episodes